My Lovely Brothers
by Sexxiiness
Summary: There back. All 18 of them. My brothers and 1 sister. The ones who left me all alone with my basterd father and whore sister. For 2 years. Now there back and...I dont know what to do. Full Summary inside. Warning! Incest&Lemons :
1. Screw them, lets party!

**Hey guys!(:**

**I'm sorry guys, I started typing up my newest chapter but I just couldn't after rereading my other crappy chapters of this story. So I re typed all that I wrote into one way better chapter! So I hope you all like it! And I will get back to typing the newest chapter in this story for you guys. Please review!**

* * *

><p>12 year old Sakura was in a deep sleep till she heard slow quiet footsteps walking somewhere outside her door.<p>

When they stopped she became aware that she couldn't hear Konan breathing across the room, so she knew her older sister wasn't in the bed next to hers sleeping.

So that must mean that it was probably her coming back to their room after getting a drink of water. So Sakura turned on to her side intending to fall back asleep.

She heard her door quietly open but didn't say anything when the footsteps crept closer to the pinkettes bed. She felt warm fingers caress her cheek then a man's voice spoke.

"I'm so sorry baby sister. We have to leave but please…wait for us."

He whispered, not knowing the small girl was now fully awake.

'_No…please no. Not now.'_

He bent down and brushed his lips over her forehead and cupped her cheek. Sakura could feel his hot breathe fanning her face and couldn't hold it in anymore.

She let loose a tear before opening her eyes.

Neon green stared into shocked dark orbs.

"Please…"

Sakura started, putting her hand over his on her cheek and sitting up.

"Don't leave me."

He looked so sad as he cupped her face with both hands.

"Baby…we don't want to. It's the last thing we want. But…we have to. You know that."

"But Shisui-" His lips were over hers, kissing her gently.

As soon as the little pinkette got her head together she pushed him away.

"What if you get hurt? What if the others get hurt? Please just…take me with you."

She whispered desperately.

"You can't baby. We all will be back as soon as we can I promise."

He whispered using one of the affectionate nicknames Sakura's siblings call her. She knew better though. They will get hurt.

"No…no I won't let any of you leave me."

Sakura said pulling away from her brother and running out of the room.

"Sakura!"

**End of Flashback 2 years later:**

RIIIINNNGGGGGGG!

Sakura jumped awake by the shrill bell ending the last class of her day. Sakura hooked her arms through the straps of her batman backpack and made her way out of the classroom.

After stopping at her locker to grab her skateboard Sakura put on her big blue headphones and picked a song by the Dave Matthews Band on her silver nano as she made her way out of the school.

She passed through the glass front doors and walked down the steps to the dirty cracked pavement.

Sakura waited at the base of the steps singing along to the music blasting in her ears as kids walked passed her.

She spotted a familiar blonde in the crowd making his way to her on his skateboard, watching as people dive out of the way to not get hit.

Sakura grinned and pulled her headphones around her neck as he approached her.

"Saaakkkuuuurrrraaaaa!"

He yelled skating to the stop in front of the shorter girl.

"Do you gotta scream my name right in front of me Naruto?"

Naruto just grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh well I missed your Sakura!"

"You just saw me two periods ago." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a long time to Naruto, Sakura."

A smirking Temari said, walking up to her with the rest of their group. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"So how was class with Mr. Orochimaru Saks?"

Kankuro asked with his arm around Hinatas shoulders who had her roller blades in her hands.

"Yeah he seemed to be in a freakishly cheery mood today."

Tenten said with her skateboard strapped to her messenger bag, holding hands with lee who had his scooter in his hands

"Beh he was noticeably crueler today. He kept making all the girls hold his stupid ass snake."

Sakura said as there group started walking.

"I would've loved to see their faces."

Temari said laughing holding her boyfriend Shino's hand.

"Yeah I bet they just about shit their pants with that snake around there necks."

Tenten said laughing with Temari.

"Orochimaru seriously has some problems."

Shino muttered with a small smile.

"Yeah he does! Other than his sick obsession with snakes and making people creeped out he's a fucking pedophile. Now do you all believe me when I said he was flirting with me and tried to get me to go to his house for 'Tutoring' in the beginning of the year?"

Kankuro said over dramatically.

"At least you were able to youthfully change classes!"

Lee said enthusiastically.

"I'm still scarred to this day."

Kankuro said once again, over dramatically. Although his friends couldn't blame him, Orochimaru was a creep that liked little boys.

"You'll get over it."

Gaara said, walking next to Sakura with his hand shoved in his jeans pockets.

"I think Gaara's the only one Orochimaru hasn't creeped up on yet. Lucky basterd."

Naruto said on the other side of Sakura with his hands placed behind his head.

"I'd beat the shit out of him."

Sakura smirked at her red haired friend.

"I'll help."

Everyone snickered at that.

"The sick basterd doesn't even have the balls to look at my bro Gaara."

Temari said with a proud smirk toward her younger brother.

Hinata who has been quietly listening with and amused smile pulled out her dark purple QA1 Karma cell when she heard her text ringtone go off, which was Lil Jons Get low.

"I haven't heard this song in forever, play it Hina!"

The violet haired girl laughed at her cotton candy haired friend and turned on the full song, volume all the way up.

Sakura started dancing to it in the middle of the street.

_**:To the window, to the wall (to dat wall)**_  
><em><strong>To the sweat drop down my balls (my balls!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To all these bitches crawl (crawl) To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>All skit skit god damn (god damn!) 2x:<strong>_

Tenten and Temari started dancing with Sakura as the rest of their friends laughed. Naruto whipped out his Samsung VP video camera and recorded them.

"Sorry guys, I gotta run! See you at home Ten!"

Hinata said quickly kissing Kankuro goodbye before strapping on her black and purple roller blades and skating off.

"Bye Hina!"

The girls yelled knowing she was heading toward the mall to get a birthday present for Kankuro since his birthday is next week.

After she left everyone rode off on their skateboard except for lee who decided to ride on his scooter today. Not much later Kankuro got a text.

"We gotta go too. Mother dearest wants her 'Medicine'." He said shutting his old blue flip phone with an annoyed sigh.

There druggy mother always had them get her pills from her dealer whenever she was busy or just too lazy to get them herself.

Temari kissed Shino before skating away after Kankuro who waved goodbye at them. Gaara knuckle punched Sakura and Naruto calling out "Later!" before following his older siblings on his skateboard.

"There mother is so annoying. I can't believe she is making them get her drugs now."

Tenten said irritably.

"Yes their mother is very unyouthful."

Lee said next to his girlfriend sadly. Sakura and Naruto just nodded sadly and the four rode off.

5 minutes later a beat up white house came into view and the four slowed to a stop in front of it. The house was dirty and the paint was chipping off.

It was bigger than any of the houses on the block. But that was because it use to hold a lot of people. The grass was dead and there was nothing but a rusty porch swing on the porch. Sakura sighed.

"See yah guys."

As she was walking up to her front door Naruto stopped her.

"Ssssaaaakkkuuurrraaaa, you forgot to give me a hug!"

The pinkette rolled her eyes but nevertheless turned and gave him a big hug. She waved to Tenten and Lee as she made her way to her front door.

"Bye Sakura!" they yelled as they skated away.

Sakura sighed once again and walked through her front door. But as soon as she did she knew something was off.

'_It's too quiet.'_

The small girl slowly and quietly walked toward the kitchen. She poked her head in but her father was nowhere in sight. Nor did she see one beer or wine bottle either.

'_It's Thursday, dad should be in here passed out. There is no way he would've cleaned up either to get to his next shift. Sober or not…oh shit!'_

Sakura started running to the door but as soon as her fingers touched the knob, she was yanked away by a big hand around her small wrist and pushed her into the wall.

She looked up into smoky grey eyes with little rings in them.

"Sakura."

He said softly with his deep voice that Sakura regrettably missed.

"Pein…let me go. _Now_."

Sakura said glaring at the orange spiky haired man. He tightened his hold on her arms leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sakura…It's been a long time."

He said softly. Sakura looked away from his gaze and tried to break free from his hold. Pein pulled back to look at his younger sister better.

"You've grown…quite a lot in 2 year."

He smirked at her and her attempts at breaking free.

"Look at me."

Sakura ignored him and tried even harder to get him to at least loosen his hold, but even her amazing strength couldn't match his, or any of her brothers for that matter.

He firmly grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura asked quietly pausing in her efforts.

"Some of us were able to come home. Soon everyone will be here."

Sakura rolled her eyes and whispered a sarcastic, "Greeeaaattttt."

"Now now Sakura don't be like that."

A cocky familiar voice said from behind Pein. The cotton candy haired girl sighed as her other brother walked up next to Pein. He whistled down at his short little sister.

"Pein you weren't kidding when you said she's grown."

He said gazing down at Sakura.

'_It's going to be hard keeping all those fucking guys away from her now. But even harder to get her to forgive us.'_

"We missed you so much Cherry."

He said stroking her cheek lovingly. But Sakura wasn't having any of that. She glared at both her brother and moved her head away from his hand.

"Don't touch me Kiba."

Sakura felt Peins hands move to her waist in and iron like grip. Her glare deepened at him.

"Get off."

She said trying to pry his hands off her person. But he just smirked and started sliding her hands up and down her sides, not at all threatened by her glare.

Kiba took a step closer to her chuckling.

"Stop fighting back Cherry. It's useless."

Pein started inching up her tight green Gir tank top.

"Pein I swear to god, get your fucking hands off me or I'll-"

"Or you'll do what little Cherry?"

Sakura paused in her struggling and looked up shocked.

'_How many are fucking here?'_

Sakura thought as she started up at her only full blooded brother. Sasori stood on Pein's left side looking down at her with expressionless rusty red eyes.

He observed Sakura as she observed them.

In almost 2 years the 3 have gotten taller. 20 year olds Pein and Sasori were around 6 foot 4 inches and 16 year old Kiba was looking to be about 5 foot 11 inches.

'_There god damn giants.'_

She thought really hating her 5 foot 1 inch self. But she still had time to grow. Sakura was only 14 for gods sakes.

Not only were they taller but it seems they've become muscular as well from their time away.

Sakura snapped back into reality when she felt hands low on her hips.

"They were right, it seems you've started developing early baby sister."

Sasori whispered in her ear.

'_When did he get behind me?'_

The pinkette didn't even notice him sneak his way between the wall and her back.

By now Pein had her shirt above her belly button and was running his hand across the exposed skin while Sasori nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent.

Sakura's brain blanked for a minute till she kicked it into over drive once she saw Kiba leaning down to kiss her.

'_Shit shit shit! I need to get out of here fast!'_

"Let us show you how sorry we are Cherry."

Kiba said before his lips crashed into hers and as soon as it did the atmosphere changed. Pein got down on his knees and started landing wet kisses on her flat stomach.

Sasori started nipping at her skin right under her ear. Sakura was shocked, confused, and becoming incredibly hot.

When they first started doing this it was a couple months before she turned 12. That was when Sakura realized that there was something deeper between her and her brothers.

Feelings beyond sibling love. Her brothers felt that way about her before she ever did, so when they found out she felt the same as they did…it was the start of many secret late night kisses.

But that's all they kept it to. After all their sister was so young.

So image Sakura's surprise when 3 of her brothers came back and went further with her than they ever did before they left.

'_This is it. There distracted.'_

Sakura rolled her hips backward effectively rolling her plump bottom into her brother's groin to which his hold on her hips tightened almost painfully and kept her to him.

Then Sakura raked her small hands through Pein's hair making him nip hard on her creamy stomach. Then taking hold of Kiba's bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucking on it made him grab the back of her neck and pushing his tongue into her cavern.

'_Now's my chance.'_

Sakura elbowed Sasori, pushed Pein as far as she could, and bit hard on Kiba's tongue then bolted.

Grabbing her backpack and skateboard that she dropped, she ran out the door running as if she was being chased by a 10 headed alien on crack.

"Sakura! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kiba yelled as she ran down the street.

"Wherever the fuck I want to go!"

Sakura got on her skateboard riding as fast as she could. After riding past many houses and turning on many roads she rode up to a light blue house.

She got off her board and walked around to the back yard and climbed up the tall oak tree jumping through the open window.

"Dude you are never going to believe what just happened to me."

Naruto looked up from his Skateboard catalog at Sakura who sat next to him. He noticed her slightly pale face and looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Well…when I walked into my house earlier…I sorta saw some of my brothers."

Naruto sat rigged looking shocked.

"Which ones?"

He asked tensely.

"Pein, Kiba, and Sasori."

Sakura said quietly watching Naruto. There was silence as Naruto seemed to be in deep thought.

"…What did they do? Did they touch you?"

He hissed, his eyes turning into a sizzling red. This only happens when he's pissed or incredibly horny. Don't ask how she knows that one.

Sakura knew he would go ballistic the next time he sees them, which she doesn't actually really care since she's extremely pissed at them, but it's just Naruto can be scary when he gets like that.

So Sakura decided not to tell him.

"No I ran out before they did anything."

Sakura kept a steady gaze on him, willing him to buy it. She hated lying to him. Really she did but she just didn't want anything to happen to him if he tries to fight her brothers.

Naruto's eyes slowly turned back to the kind electric blue that she loves.

"They better not."

Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded. Then her purple Zante Sidekick started vibrated and she whipped it out of her pocket.

**To: PinkFireCrackerr**

**From: SoccerRocker911 (Tenten)**

**Party at Sinkills! Better be there bitch ;) 8 like always!**

**Sent: 4:48**

Naruto got a text too and they both grinned at each other. It's been 3 weeks since the last one.

"Yes! This is the perfect time to have one! It's been forever since that last party!"

Sakura clamped her hand over the blonde's mouth glaring.

"It's a school night doofus! Your parents don't need to know that you're sneaking out."

He just shrugged and they both laughed.

Sinkills parties were the best. It's always held in a remote alley way in the deserted part of Konoha where the cops don't ever drive by.

And barely anyone lives there, meaning the police won't get called for loud music.

Only Junior and seniors go, but there were exceptions like Sakura and Naruto and some of their friends that are freshman. Because they are just that cool, and even though it's a school night people usually just skip school the next day.

"I wonder who bought the beer this time."

Naruto said, putting in Mass Effect 3 into his Xbox then handing Sakura a controller.

"Probably Nagato and Kisame. They told me they were buying beer the next time word goes around for the next Sinkill party."

.

.

.

.

**2 ½ hours later**

Sakura stretched before getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"Alright its almost 7 I'm heading over to Tenten and Hinata's house to change because there is no way in hell I am going back to my house for a while."

Naruto grinned at her as she climbed out of his window and onto the tree.

"Make sure you wear something extraaaa sexy tonight Sakura!"

Sakura flicked him the bird as he started laughing then climbed down the tree and got on her skateboard. After about 15 minutes she saw a little yellow house then stopped.

She made her way to the side of the house then climbed in the first story window to Hinata's first story window.

"Yo it's 7 already! So let's get a move on girlys!"

Sakura said grinning at the two girls who had laid out clothes on Hinata's baby blue bed.

"We're all good Saks. We got your text. Dad kick you out again?"

Tenten asked knowing how her cotton candy haired friend's drunken father can be. Sometimes Sakura stays with them when he kicks her out or when she just doesn't feel like being around that shit of a dad.

"Yeah I don't even know what the reason is this time. I just left and headed to Naruto's. Is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

Sakura really didn't want to explain about her whole brother situation with her friends. It was hard enough to lie to Naruto about what they did, but she wouldn't be able to hide the details from Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata smiled kindly at her.

"Of course you can Sakura. Our parents love you they never mind you staying."

"Hell they'd let you live here girl."

Tenten said smiling. Then she pointed at one of the outfits on the bed.

"We got your outfit all ready for yah, so chop chop!"

Sakura smiled at the two girls. She really loved them. If anyone would have her back it would be her friends.

Sakura through on her outfit like her other two friends were doing.

Hinata wore a white jean skirt that was two inches below mid thigh, a dark blue halter top that covered the right amount of cleaveage but still made her look great and sparkly silver flats that Sakura got her from Wetseal last year.

She had silver chainlike dangly earrings in and a white watch on her left wrist. For makeup she wore mascara and silver eye shadow that flattered her eyes.

Her naturally straight long violet hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs falling over her forehead.

Tenten wore a dark green strapless dress. It hugged her small but perky bust then flowed to a stop a couple inches above her knees. She had a black open vest over it and had on Qupid Saydie 21 black peep toe lug sole platform heels.

Accessories wise she was wearing a golden leaf shape pendant necklace that Lee got her for her birthday last year and black stud earings with a green hoop in her cartilage.

Like Hinata she didn't but much make up on, not that she needed it. She wore black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes, mascara, and her favorite vanilla flavored lip gloss.

She had her wavy brown hair down and scrunched up with moose and hair spray, reaching to her colar bones.

"Dammmnn, is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

Sakura said waving a hand in her face pretending to cool it off, grinning at the two girls.

"Stop being over dramatic Sakura and finish getting ready."

Hinata said giggling, fixing her pony tail in her vanity mirror.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her as she finished her makeup in Hinata's sliding closet full length mirror doors.

She had on a strapless dark red silk dress. It had a sweet heart neckline and reached to her mid thighs. Black strappy Disquared high heels sported her feet.

Her accessories consisted of big silver hoop earrings and a silver ankle bracelet on her right ankle.

She let out her long waist length cotton candy hair fall in tumbles of waves down her back.

After putting black eyeliner on the top of her neon green eyes, making it spike up at the ends a little, she put mascara and her strawberry flavored lip gloss on then turned to her two friends who also finished getting ready.

"Ow ow!"

Tenten said wiggling her eyebrows at her cotton candy haired friend with a grin.

"You look gorgeous Sakura."

Sweet Hinata said smiling. Sakura laughed.

"Aw shucks. Thanks guys. Let's head out ladies! It's time to partyyyyy!"

At that the three girls quietly snuck out of Hinata's window and started walking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just as the three excited girls were about 10 minutes from the alley Sakura's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her bra.

**To: PinkFireCrackerr**

**From: GrumpyyTeddy3 (Gaara)**

**Where you guys at?**

**Sent: 8:37 pm**

Sakura rolled her eyes although she was surprised Naruto didn't text her first wondering where they all were.

**To: GrumpyyTeddy3 **

**From: PinkFireCrackerr**

**Calm yourself child. Momma Sakura is only minutes away :P**

**Sent: 8:38 pm**

Just as she put her phone back in her dress Sakura could hear the pulsing music as they neared the alley. Walking through the bustling crowd of teenagers the three tried to find there group of friends.

There was a huge stereo blasting through its huge speakers near the end of the alley up against the wall. Bonfires were set up near each other with people sitting around it eating marshmallows and other junk food while drinking beer.

Sinkill alley had two large building on either sides of it and at the end it a brick was made for a reason unknown to them. But it was a very wide and long alley filled with people.

People from Konoha High and neighboring schools were always at this party.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata found their friends near a beer kaeg filling up cups of beer.

"Thanks guys for starting without us!"

Tenten said grinning as lee kissed her cheek and handed her a red cup of beer.

"That's your guys fault, if you didn't always want to come 'Fashionably late' maybe we wouldn't have started drinking already."

Kankuro said wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist handing her a blue cup of beer. Shino was standing next to him, arms around Tamari's waist.

"Damn Sakura you're looking good tonight."

Naruto said slinging a tan arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"I have to agree with the idiot."

Gaara said smirking and handing her a red cup of beer. Sakura just shook her head with a smile.

"Hey!-"

Naruto yelled not happy about being called an idiot but was interrupted.

"Cheers to a night of unbelievable awesomeness that awaits!"

Sakura yelled lifting her cup into the air. All of her friends followed with their own cups with grins on their faces.

"CHEERS!"

Everyone knocked there cups together in the air then took a gulp of their drinks.

"Ewh!"

Everyone turned to look at Temari who had a disgusted look on her face as if she just drank bad milk.

"Look over there Sakura."

Shino said nodding his head to where Temari was staring. Everyone looked and watched as 4 girls were trying to flirt with a group of guys.

Key word _trying._ And failing miserably.

"I swear your sister and her skank cult are gonna try and spread around the Aids tonight."

Temari said with a role of her teal green eyes.

"How is our youthful cherry blossom related to something so…so unyouthful!"

Lee said dramatically as Tenten giggled at her odd boyfriend.

"Watch her start something with me."

The pinkette said with a sigh.

"We got your back girl."

Tenten said with a look like _we-could-so-beat-there-asses. _Sakura smiled at her in agreement.

"She wouldn't put up much of a fight anyway."

Gaara mumbled which made everyone laugh.

Karin and her band of zombie sluts must of saw them because they started walking over to Sakura and her group of friends, deliberately swinging there bony hips.

"See?"

Sakura said rolling her eyes, not in the mood to deal with her older sister. The one that _unfortunately _had to stay behind with her when her brothers left for gang business.

"Such awful unyouthfulness."

Lee muttered making everyone snicker as the group of girls stood in front of Sakura.

"Whacha laughin at little sister?"

Karin said with a flick of her awfully hair sprayed red hair that was cut short and spiked on her left side and long and straight on the right, with ugly yellow sunglasses sitting on top of her head. She had a sneer across her makeup covered face.

She was wearing a blue ruffley mini skirt that barley even covered her nonexistent ass. A pink camisole tank top that she pulled down at the top to try and show her boobs, but all you could see was a lacy green bra.

And she had on red L.A.M.B. Nomad high heels that she probably stole from the mall.

There was no way she could have bought them because she doesn't have money from her lack of job. Her accessories made up of pink hoop earrings and a necklace that says Barbie in cursive.

"You obviously."

"Hey don't talk to Karin that way bitch!" The long black haired girl said from behind her, what was her name again? Kathy? Katie? Kim? Oh…Kin!

"Yeah or she'll kick your ass!" The one with frizzy shoulder length horribly died purple hair. Sakura could never forget Ami the girl with the worst hair in school.

The other two in her older sisters' posse were Ino and Moegi. Old friends now turned enemies.

"Why don't you just go back to your corner to get your nightly pays little whores."

Sakura said with a lazy smirk. Her friends laughed at their shocked and pissed off faces and so did a lot of the onlookers who were watching the scene.

"This isn't over Sakura."

Karin said glaring down at her shorter sister who merely raised her eyebrow at her. Not at all threatened.

"Oh I'm soooo scared."

Sakura said sarcastically maintaining her lazy look. Karin gave her an evil look before turning around flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"C'mon girls."

Then the bands of skanks were gone, walking deeper into the dancing crowd. Probably to find there next victims.

Naruto cheered while giving Sakura a hug while everyone just gave her high 5's and laughed.

"She never learns."

"Nice job Sakura!"

"Our Sakura displayed great youth!"

Sakura smiled at all her friends with a light blush adorning her lovely cheeks.

'_Tonight's going to be a good night.'_


	2. Not exactly going as planned

"Sakura your not exactly sneaky. I see you stealing all those extra hits, bitch."

The dirty blonde haired girl said laughing as Sakura pouted annoyingly and took another hit from Temari's yellow and black bowl. Shino stole the bowl from her, inhaling deeply through small hole then blowing out a long trail of smoke.

"You'd be the worst ninja." Gaara said, smirking on the other side of Sakura. The pinkette glared playfully at him with red eyes.

"I'd be a better ninja then you any day!"

"One of the qualitys of being a ninja is stealth. Which you fail at."

"Your so mean! You have to be able to kick ass if your a ninja too, which I so totally succeed at. So take your stealth and shove it up your ass."

Temari snickered at the two, taking the bowl her boyfriend passed to her. The group of four were sitting in lawn chairs around a small wooden square table that had several cups and cans of beer placed on it and the dirty blondes bag of weed. After the little spat between Sakura and the skank squad there group ended up splitting up around the party.

Glancing at the two bickering teens Shino sighed and leaned back in his chair thoroughly high and buzzed from the alcohol.

Sakura stood up from her chair, swaying slightly, grabbing her empty red cup.

"Refills anybody?"

Temari handed her empty cup to her cotton candy haired friend with slight tipsy smile. Her cheeks adorned a light pink flush from all the alcohol she drank. The dirty blonde handed her younger brother the bowl and watched as Sakura pushed through people in the crowd toward a kaeg.

As Sakura reached the Kaeg she refilled the two cups more than halfway. She felt her phone vibrate in her bra, holding the two drinks in the crook of her arm she pulled out her purple phone.

**From: RamenBoii(:**

**Sakurrrraaa where ya at .? I cant find u im lostt1**

**Sent: 10:42 p.m.**

Sakura rolled her apple green eyes. Then quickly typed a reply back.

**To: RamenBoii(:**

**You smashhed boy! hahahaa :D me n gaara, tem, n shino are sitting near da kaeg in the front of the ally.**

**Sent: 10:44 p.m.**

It took the pinkette many times to make that text without any major spelling errors. As Sakura was walking back with her and Temari's drinks she heard a commotion near the front of the crowd at the entrance of the alley.

When the cotton candy haired girl reached her group she gave the dirty blonde her drink.

"Whaz going on over there?"

Temari said, slurring her words a little. The other three tried to see past the crowd of people but couldn't see a thing. But just then they heard a voice, "Sasuke basterd! Get da hell outta heres!"

There was no denying it. All three could recognize Naruto's obnixiously loud voice anywhere. And judging by his slurry words he was probably smashed. Sakuras eyes widened when she heard the blonde say her brothers name. Temari turned to her pink haired friend, shock all over her flushed face.

"When the hell did Sasuke get back?! Did you know he was here Sakura?

Sakura shook her head, a look of panic on her face. Temari's look of shock quickly turned into concern and a little fear. Shino stood tense next to her. Gaara, the most sober out of the four took Sakuras hand in his, looking at her calmly.

"Sakura let's go. I will take you home to pack your things so you could stay somewhere."

She knew Gaara and Temari would've let her stay over at there place for as long as she wanted but they don't want her there with there bat shit crazy mother.

Sakura nodded but looked in the direction where Naruto was yelling with concern, "You need to go back up Naruto because I can tell he's about ready to fight Sasuke. He won't be able to take him on all smashed."

Gaara looked about ready to decline so she quickly said, "I'll be fine, I'll catch a ride with someone or get someone to pick me up. Now go help Naruto before Sasuke beats the shit out of him."

The red head nodded his head hesitantly knowing she was right then squeezed her hand. She gave him a small reassuring smile before hurringly grabbing her drink and her phone on the little table.

"Sakura you text me or Shino if anything happens and as soon as you find a place to stay tonight. Okay?"

Sakura nodded at the now sobered Temari and quickly walked toward the exit of the alley, trying her best not to stumble while dodging dancing teens. Now at the opening of the alley Sakura looked around for a familiar face while trying to keep her breathing under control before she went into a full blown panic attack.

_Now Sasukes here too! Pein said they were all coming back but so soon?_

There had to be at least five of them now because her brothers never go anywere alone so Sasuke had to be with at least one of her other brothers. It's not good to go anywhere alone when your in a gang even in your own home town. After looking around a little more Sakura found a patch of green hair near the corner of the alley. She quickly made her toward him.

The boy was dealing, she saw the other guy give him some money in exchange for a small black vial that Sakura was sure had either weed or some kind of pills in it. He looked up as the girl stumbled up to him and he grinned.

"Hey Sakura. Looking for the good stuff?"

Sakura shook her head furiously, "Can you give me a lift? I-I need to get out of here like _now."_

Zetsu looked confused but quickly nodded his. He knew Sakura well enough to know that she doesn't freak out over nothing. Something serious must've happened to make his pink haired friend this panicked.

"C'mon my bike is just down the street."

Sakura sighed in relief. Following the senior down the street, Sakura was silently glad he didn't ask questions. Although she knew he would once they got away from here. As they got on the dark green sport bike a voice yelled out, "Sakura!"

Looking back towards the alley two figures made there way towards. Two very familiar figures.

Eyes wide Sakura looked back to Zetsu, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, "Go Zetsu! Go!"

He didn't waste any time, after recognizing the two approaching men he already turned on the bike. He quickly sped off down the street. Not slowing down till he knew he was far away from the party. He pulled into a McDonalds parking lot.

"Let's grab a bite. And while we do that your gonna have to fill me in on why Sasuke and Hidan were at the party. Foods my treat."

Sakura sighed but nodded. The two walked in and both ordered two Big Macs then sat down at a table. Zetsu gave Sakura a look, taking a huge bite of his burger.

"I don't know why there here. When I got home from school Pein, Kiba and Sasori were at my house."

Zetsu paused mid bite, shock clearly written all over his face. "I thought they weren't suppose to be back for another couple of years..."

Sakura shrugged, taking an angry bite of her own burger. She thought so too.

"I guess they finished whatever they left to go do already. Pein said that everybody would be back soon."

"So you didn't even know why they left huh? Everyone thought you knew but just kept it to yourself, which is understandable considering they probably left on a mission that's illegal."

The pinkette shook her head clenching her teeth. All she knew about why they left was because they were at war with another gang across the country because they owed her brothers money and something about them stealing a new drug that her sister Konan and her brother Izuna probably created. This she all heard through ease-dropping right before they left.

There gang, which is called The Shinobi, mainly sold and created drugs which is then spread through various parts of the country. At first they started doing this to get money that they very much needed, because there father (who is a lawyer during the day and alcoholic at night) couldn't possibly afford to support all 19 of his children. Half of her siblings mothers are deceased so that knocks out child support. Sakura understood why they first started doing it, but she absolutely doesn't like how much there drug selling had increased and spread.

Nor the enemies they made from it. They became a full fledged gang when there drugs became popular. They have claimed territorys, Konoha being there main and most protected one. Each and everyone of them carries at least 3 types of weapons on them at all times.

Sakura was 8 when it all happened and although most of her younger siblings, that were only a year or two older than her, they had also joined the gang when they turned 13. Minus Karin. She never wanted to be apart of it, which at the time Sakura was happy about. Until she found out that Karin would rather go out and act like there father, fucking everything that walks. Its a surprise she hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

Mentally shaking her head Sakura came back to the here and now. Quickly finishing there burgers the left and got back on Zetsu's motorcycle.

"Where to 'Kura?"

"My house. Gotta get my shit. I'm sure all my lovely brothers are out looking for me so I need to go there and get the hell out before they come back. Go right ahead and punch it."

He nodded with a grin and did exactly that. Going well over the speed limit, he got her to her house in less than 5 minutes. Unwrapping her arms from around the boys waist she hopped off. She turned to him with a grin and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot tree hugger. Sorry I'm not my usual bad ass self."

He simply smirked at her, silently hoping she wouldn't see the light blush across his cheeks in the dark. He grabbed something from his jacket pocket and gave it to her. Sakura looked at her palm and realized he gave her a nice gram of weed in a little plastic baggie. She was about to protest but he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. With your brothers coming back I'll probably be working for them again so I'll be plenty stocked up soon enough. Just don't let them know I give you any. I enjoy living and breathing very much."

Sakura laughed, stuffing the baggy in her bra. "You know I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you. My precious environmentalist. Plus I'm a big girl now, they can't tell me what to do anymore."

Zetsu laughed as well but his face turned serious a moment later, "You going to be okay?"

Sakura nodded, hugging him goodbye. She turned back to the dark house and quietly entered. Slowly walking through the living room up the stairs to her room. She quietly shut the door with as little sound as possible. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned to her small closet and grabbed a small doufle bag.

Quickly pulling on a pair of purple booty shorts and a quarter sleeve semi baggy sweater she then started jamming clothes in her doufle along with her charger, a little makeup, hair brush, straightener, money laying around in her drawers, tooth brush, deodorant, ect. Shoving her feet into some old vans and throwing her hair into a messy bun she was about to crawl out her window with her bag till something crossed her mind.

Sakura walked back over to her dresser and grabbed her Hello Kitty bowl and her medicine bottle of weed and shoved it into her bag. Knowing her brothers and Konan they'd probably snoop around her room when they got back.

Climbing out her window and down the tree that was fortunately right outside her window. Running through the back yards of neighboring houses she tried to get as far away from her house. As she was about 2 blocks away she walked back to the front of the houses. Sakura stared walking toward the city where it would be easier to hide in the crowd or a dark alley if she ran into one of her brothers.

Sighing the pinkette took out her phone.

**To:ArtBuddy(:  
>From:PinkFireCracker<strong>

**Hakuuuuu! This is an ****emergency. Can I crash at your crib tonight?**

**Sent: 12:36 am**

After sending that text Sakura realized she had 10 missed calls and 8 texts. She checked her missed calls first.

**11:40 pm ChickenButt (Sasuke)  
>11:42 pm JashinFag (Hidan)<br>11:58 pm RamenBoii(: (Naruto)  
>12:00 am GrumpyyTeddy3 (Gaara)<br>12:01 am RamenBoii(:  
>12:05 am SoccerRocker911 (Temari)<br>12:06 am PandaBunns (Tenten)  
>12:13 am RamenBoii(:<br>12:19 am SoccerRocker911  
>12:26 am RinneganMaster (Pein)<strong>

The pinkette figured Naruto would call her the most but she was surprised to see her brothers call. They knew she wouldn't answer the phone so why would they bother? She checked her texts next some were even more surprising than her missed calls. 2 were from Gaara.

**From:GrumpyyTeddy3  
>To:PinkFireCracker<strong>

**You okay? Where you at?**

**Sent: 11:56 pm**

**From:GrumpyyTeddy3  
><strong>**To: PinkFireCracker**

**If you don't text me back soon I'm leaving and coming to find you.**

Sent: 12:11 pm

She quickly replied back, knowing how worried he probably was for the past almost hour she left the party.

**To:GrumpyyTeddy3  
><strong>**From:PinkFireCracker**

**I'm fine, I'm gonna crash at Haku's! (: I'm on my way there now. I haven't ran into any of my brothers since the party so don't worry.**

**Sent: 12:37 am**

The next 3 were from Naruto. Figures.

**From:RamenBoii(:  
><strong>**To:PinkFireCracker**

**Ssakurra! I kick teme ass! I cannt beleve hes here! Gaara say you left! Wher yu at? We wil cum get u**

**Sent: 11:45 am**

**From:RamenBoii(:  
><strong>**To:PinkFireCracker**

**yuu okay sakurraa! Hidan wit teme an i think they r lookin fr yu1**

**Sent: 12:02 am**

****From:RamenBoii(:  
><strong>**To:PinkFireCracker****

**I worryed saks! where yu at!**

**Sent: 12:06 am**

Obviously Naruto is trashed. Wonderful. At least Gaara and everyone else can look after him. Even trashed he is really worried.

**To:RamenBoii(:  
>From:PinkFireCracker<strong>

**I'm alright Naruto. Be careful tonight though. I'm crashing at Haku's so don't worry. I'll text you in the morning love! 3**

**Sent: 12:38 am**

The next text wasn't too surprising. It was from Shino.

**From:BuggieBoo  
><strong>**To:PinkFireCracker**

**Did you run into any of your brothers? And have you figured out whose place you staying at tonight?**

**Sent: 12:15 am**

Temari was probably having a hissy fit and couldn't text, that's probably why Shino texted Sakura instead. Not that he wasn't worried himself. He's just more patient and probably would've text Sakura a little later. Sakura knew she'd be getting a text from all of her group of friends within the next half hour. Sending a quick replie similar to the one she sent to Naruto and Gaara, Sakura looked at the last 2 messages.

**From:JashinFag  
>To:PinkFireCracker<strong>

Where the fuck are you? And who the hell was that guy on the motorcycle?! Was he your boyfriend?! I'll send him to fucking Jashin!

Sent: 12:05 am

The pinkette snorted, not even replying to the message. Leave it to Hidan to text her something like that. It wasn't like they never texted her. The first year they left Sakura instantly got a new cell, but somehow they all got her number and would call and text a lot the first year. But of course the pinkette ignored them. They all gradually stopped pestering her after that but still would "check up" once in a while.

The next text was a whole new shock.

**From:Puppetman (Sasori)  
>To:PinkFireCracker<strong>

**Oh little sister. Come out come out wherever you are. Your big brothers are looking for you. But you can't hide cherry. We've got big plans coming up and your apart of them. But it's okay for now. I like this little chase going on. It reminds me of our favorite game when we were little, hide and seek. Don't you remember baby sister?**

**Sent: 12:23 am**

Sakura felt the blood drain away from her face. She stopped walking all together and just stared at the screen. Memories of when they were kids resurfaced. They weren't bad memories. No not at all. One of her favorites in fact. Sakura loved playing hide and seek with Kiba, Shisui and Sasori. The four always played that game whenever they could. Of course they would play with the others a lot but they didn't love it as much as them.

_Flashback:9 years ago_

_"1...2...3...4..."  
><em>

_6 year old Sakura was running through the house as quietly as her little legs would let her. Which she seemed to be pretty good at even at her young age. But her muffled giggles always gave her away. A little brunette boy was running next to her as well with a wild grin on his face. _

_"12...13...14...15..."_

_"Kiba stop following me, find your own hiding spot!"_

_"Awww but Sakura lets pick one together! You always pick good hiding spots!"_

_"Not uh! They always find me before you..."_

_The little girl had a little frown on her face as she looked around the living room for a good hiding spot. Her little pink pigtails whipping back and forth as she looked around. But a moment later Kiba had her hand and was pulling her up the stairs. Her bright neon green eyes widened as he pulled her along._

_"Kiba-"_

_"C'mon I'll pick a spot then Sasori won't be able to find us! Maybe he'll actually find Shisui first!"_

_"Yeah good idea Kiba!"_

_The two grinning children ran into a random room and looked around._

"30...31...32...33...34..."

_They quickly became frantic as they hear Sasori's faint voice get closer and closer to 50._

_"You two playing hide and seek again?"_

_Said two children glanced over and saw there older 12 year old brown haired brother leaning against his bed playing PlayStation that was now paused. Sakura nodded her head with a little giggle. Kiba grinned, "Yeah is there any good hiding places in here?"_

_Genma smiled at the two. "Kiba you can hide in my closet, Sakura c'mere."_

_Sakura grinned then ran over and tackled her brother. Yahiko and Hidan have been playing football with her lately and she's been trying to learn how to fully tackle someone. With her small size its extremely difficult. But she was determined to do it. _

_She barley even nudged him. He chuckled, "Keep practicing little sister, you'll be able to knock me down easily soon enough."_

_He wrapped his arms around her, half throwing half shoving her gently next to him._

_"Just sit next to me, I'll put the covers over you so Sasori won't see you. Kakashi will be back in a second so you can hide behind him too."_

_He put his comforter that was half on half off his bed and put half of it over her. Kiba pouted at the two._

"_Why couldn't she hide with me in the closet Genma!?"_

_"45...46...47...48..."_

_Genma smirked at his little half brother, "Better hurry up Kiba."_

_Kiba stuck his tongue out at him and marched into his closet. Genma's smirk widened as he felt Sakura curl up against him, trying not to giggle._

"49...50!"

_13 year old Kakashi walked in with two cans of root bear, "Seems like there at it again with that game."_

_Genma looked at his brother amusingly as the silver haired boy sat down next to him just barely missing Sakura," Looks like we've been dragged into it yet again."_

_Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Sakura decided it was time to announce her presence by poking her little pink head out with a grin._

_"Hiyah Kashi! Don't tell Sori I'm here 'kay?"_

_She said quietly then ducked her head back under the covers and curled up against the two. Kakashi chuckled, "I pinky promise I won't." He said about to stick his pinky under the blanket but her little white hand flung out with her pinky up in the air. He curled his around her and gave her hand a little raspberry. She giggled loudly then swatted his hand. The two boys chuckled at there adorable little sister then went back to there game.  
><em>

_Not long later Sasori appeared in the room, without knocking of course. When you live in a house with 20 other people you don't exactly have the best privacy. He ignored the two game playing boys completely. Going straight for there closet. He peered in and smirked. _

_"You picked a really bad hiding spot dog."_

_"Ugghh! Shuddap Sori!"_

_The red head let Kiba walk out first then promptly kicked him in the butt. The 7 year old boy fell to the ground with a grunt._

"_If your in here then Sakura shouldn't be far."_

_The red head looked around the room some more, not even asking the two boys if they have seen her because no one not even the youngest ones in the house would rat her out. He looked under the bed, behind the Tv, behind the dresser. He had a feeling she was in the room. He gave Kakashi and Genma suspicious looks to which they ignored. That was when he noticed the big pile of blankets in between them._

_Sasori smirked and ripped the covers away. The little girl yelped then got up, ready to bolt. But before she could he grabbed her under her arm pits and swung her around, she shrieked with delight, then threw her on the two boys watching them amusingly.  
><em>

_"Sori you suck! How do you always find me?!" _

_Sakura yelled but then shrieked again as Genma and Kakashi decided to get into a wrestling match with her. And Sakura loved wrestling with her brothers. Sasori smirked again grabbing Kiba into a headlock before he could join the fray on the floor, "I'll always be able to find you cherry."_

_Not long later 10 year old Deidara and 9 year old Shikamaru walked in on the group of 5 wrestling and laughing on the floor. Deidara immediatly joined with a mischievous smile while Shikamaru just smirked and jumped on one of the beds watching the group with a pack of twizzlers in his hand and one hanging out of his mouth._

_Sakura saw him shake his head amusingly as Deidara bit Kakashi's ankle when Kakashi slammed Sakura a little too hard on the floor._

_"What a drag...I have such a troublesome family."_

_He said lazily but Sakura could here the adortion in it._

_:Flashback End:_

Sakura was surprised to find tears running down her face. God damnit! She was mad at them! Furious even! They _left_ her with there douche bag of a Father and pathetic so called sister Karin. They left her to deal with there insane fathers beatings alone, on the nights he drank a little too much. Of course they didn't know that. He only started doing it since they left. Putting all the blame on her for there disappearance.

She didn't want to forgive them. No not yet. So she ran to the place Haku told her to meet up with her at.


End file.
